


Some Things Change

by jen_chan13



Series: author never finishes anything ever [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen_chan13/pseuds/jen_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky contemplates Steve post-serum, and how some things change and others never change even when somebody grows a foot and fifty pounds of muscle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> (A really quick drabble I wrote ages ago. Steve/Bucky if you squint, but since that's what I had in my head when I wrote this, I'm calling it that, OK? OK.)
> 
> (Also, hey, so this is how posting works on AO3!)

Bucky's almost glad that Steve is down in the HYDRA encampment, in the relative safety on the other end of his sniper scope, rather than right in front of Bucky in the trees up above. If Steve were here within arm's reach, he's not sure what he'd do to the idiot.

No, that's a lie; he'd wallop Steve right on his chiselled jawbone. It'd be breaking a years-old promise, from back when they were fifteen and Bucky'd sworn to himself he'd never ever hit Steve. But that was when Steve was breakable and delicate (oh God, so delicate, the slender line of his wrists, his ribcage fluttering like a bird's...) Steve isn't delicate anymore. Bucky doesn't have to be careful of leaving bruises when he grabs Steve too hard; he's more likely to bruise his own hand, now.

He tries not to think about it too much.

It's hard not to think about it sometimes, especially when Steve is pulling yet another terrifying stunt, like jumping from an exploding tank. Again. Times like these, when Steve does things that no normal human being would dare to try, let alone a (formerly) scrawny kid from the underbelly of Brooklyn...

Bucky tries not to wonder what else Steve might dare to do, now.


End file.
